


reckless love

by captainstarspangled



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Proof that Tony Stark has a heart, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unconditional Love, a big one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: On Bucky’s death day, Steve allows Tony to take care of him and is bathed in love.Vivid proof that Tony Stark has the biggest heart on the planet.





	reckless love

**Author's Note:**

> my heart exploded while I wrote this. hope you guys enjoy♥️

Steve sat at the table, elbows perched up and face in his hands. He was having a rough day. It was the 70th anniversary of Bucky’s death ; on top of feeling emotional he’d been in meetings all day and to add to that misery was that just an hour before, he’d felt the symptoms of a migraine come up. Of course, he’d thrown in the special pain killers that Bruce had synthesized for him right away, but knowing himself, he would still suffer from pain and nausea and light sensitivity for about three hours. 

He lifted his face out of his hands when Tony placed a bowl of tomato soup in front of him. Thankfully, his boyfriend had dimmed the lights to a comfortable brightness. 

“How are you holding up?” Tony asked as he sat down with a sandwich next to the blond man. 

When Steve had come home and told him about his migraine, Tony had immediately dropped all his tools and come to the kitchen to prepare the soup for him. Steve only ate three meals a day, and he knew the man would be starving upon coming home. Usually, they’d order something, but knowing Steve would be sick from his migraine, he’d decided on a quickly made, stomach friendly meal. 

“Been better, thank you Tony,” Steve said and smiled at the man. 

They ate in silence for a bit before Steve let out a whiney sigh and Tony looked up, seeing that he had spilled a spoonful of the red soup onto his grey sweatshirt. The blond man pushed himself away from the table and was about to get up when Tony put his hand on his thigh and whispered: “Don’t worry babe, I’ve got it.” 

Tony got up and grabbed a damp rag from the kitchen. Then, he put his chair in the position to face his boyfriend and started to clean Steve’s sweatshirt along with his hands as the other man watched him silently, letting Tony clean him up.

“I think I’m done,” Steve stated and pointed at the bowl of soup. He was so sick he’d rather be hungry than throw up, and Tony knew it all too well, used to Steve’s migraines by now. 

“Okay, sweetheart, why don’t you go to bed? I’ll join you in a bit,” Tony said and picked up Steve’s bowl up. 

“Hmm, I’ve gotta shower first,” Steve said and Tony rejoined him at the table. 

“Let me take care of it,” Tony said and took his boyfriend by the hand. Steve would’ve insisted that he was not in the mood for a couple shower, but he simply didn’t have it in himself, and so he let himself be led to the bathroom attached to his and Tony’s bedroom.

Jarvis turned on the lights, setting them to a proper brightness that didn’t drill itself into Steve’s brain. “Jarv would you run Steve a bath?” Tony asked his A.I. very gently, hoping that the noise wouldn’t make Steve’s headache any worse. 

As he heard the water starting to pour into the tub, Tony instructed Steve to sit down on the closed toilet lid and very softly tugged his sweatshirt over his head, planting a kiss on Steve’s forehead once he was done. 

Steve didn’t know what to say. He loved every second of this. He loved how for once, someone was taking care of him and so he just let Tony continue what he was doing, and watched the man he love das he poured relaxation bathing salt into the tub and came back over. 

The water stopped running then, signifying that the tub was filled, and Tony pulled Steve’s tank top over his boyfriend’s head and let him take off his pants and boxers by himself, grabbing a rag in the meantime. 

Steve loved how non-sexual this entire experience was. Usually, when he was butt-naked in a room with Tony, he’d at least get a whistle or a smack on his bare ass cheeks. But Tony didn’t say a word, the corners of his mouth weren’t even twitching and Steve knew it was because he loved him. 

Steve lowered himself into the warm, by now lavender-colored water as his boyfriend sat down on the rim of the tub and wet the black rug in his hand with some bath water. Then, he started to rub it over Steve’s chest, and after putting his sleeves up to his elbow, down to his stomach and just washed him without any other intentions. He took Steve’s arm into his hand and stretched it out so he could rub that clean too, then did the same with his other arm. 

The blond man in the bathtub in front of him closed his eyes as Tony moved on, cleaning Steve’s legs and at the end, his feet too. 

Steve savored a fire in his heart as he felt his boyfriend wash his feet. Tony had told him a billion times that he loved him. He had got him gifts beyond imagination ; a promise ring, art supplies, a car, vacation trips. But this right here felt so different. A man washing another man’s feet was a promise of love that no amount of money could buy. It signified so much more than the materialistic gifts society had grown to love. Jesus had washed his disciples feet as his act of reckless love, he had said that unless he had washed them, they didn’t belong to him. Steve’s eyes burned with emotion. 

He opened them though, and watched this beautiful man in front of him finishing washing his feet and dropping the rag to the floor next to him. Tony kissed Steve’s forehead once more before he kneeled on the floor behind him and used his hands to wet his boyfriends hair thoroughly as the man leaned into every touch possible. 

Tony squeezed some coconut shampoo into the palm of his hand and started to massage Steve’s scalp, evenly spreading the white liquid into his blond hair. Steve’s eyes continued to burn; he had never in his life felt this loved before. 

He really hoped that the tears would subside, but there was so much tumbling within him; this reckless love he received, the thought of Bucky’s death and his killer headache were all so much. Just as Tony finished rinsing his hair and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek, a few tears fell from Steve’s eyes and Tony backed away for a split second before he saw the man smile. 

The billionaire used his thumbs to wipe the tears away but they kept coming and so he ignored them all together, knowing too well that Steve had never experienced love like this. And he hadn’t either, but this right here was Steve’s moment and Tony knew that at any given moment, his boyfriend would return the favor with just the same amount of wild and uncontrollable love.


End file.
